VoIP is a technological development in the field of telecommunications that is utilized to transmit voice conversations over a data network using Internet Protocol (IP) rather than the existing and traditional telecommunications system more commonly referred to as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). Entities (e.g., businesses, organizations, individuals) implement VoIP by purchasing and installing the necessary equipment (e.g., one or more Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) devices) to access a VoIP service provider and activating this telecommunication service via a broadband connection.
There are many PSTN-originated telecommunication features that VoIP subscribers may desire or expect so as to mimic the existing technology. One such feature is group or conference calling where it is possible to connect multiple parties calling from multiple phone lines into a single communication session. It is possible for VoIP to duplicate the “feel” of a conference call (where callers each dial in to a conference bridge (in the form of a server or similar type of computer processing device) and are subsequently connected to each other to form the communication session). However, this places a burden on each caller to obtain a communication session or main access number to the conference bridge device and perform dial-in and login/security actions to become part of the desired communication session. There is also a further burden on the conference call administrator (the individual who is planning or otherwise hosting the conference call) to initially purchase, install or otherwise provide for the necessary infrastructure to carry out the conference call and subsequently disseminate the above-identified dial-in and login information prior to the scheduled time of the conference call. These administrative hurdles detract from the overall experience of group communications. With the advent of web-based applications, it has become easier for data to be shared among an increasing number of users. However, there is a lack of integration of PSTN-style conference or group calling and web-based applications to facilitate this type of communication via the Internet.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for providing VoIP subscribers with the ability to perform conference calling via a web-based interface to improve the overall experience and add significant features previously unavailable.